Zoeys Secret Admirer
by baby-gurl2004
Summary: zoey has a secret admirer and when she thinks she has it figured out shes completly wrong.... is it lenny, logan, michael or chase. and does she fall for logan? read and review.
1. the letter

light purple writting is **nicole. **

dark purple is **zoe**

red is **dana**

silver is **logan**

navy is **chase **

blue is **michael**

maroon is **quinn.**

**(that way just in case you cant figure out who is talking you'll be able to now.) **

dc- i dont own zoey101 or any of the characters!

Summary

Hey y'all for those of you who dont know im zoey, i go to PCA it used to be only for the guys but now its for both guys and girls. Ive been here for about 4 months now and ive met a lot of cool people. Some of my closest friends are Quinn (shes a little weird lol.), Nicole, Dana, and Chase. Oh yeah and theres Logan (dont even get me started on him, we ALWAYS fight and never get along i swear everyday we try to think of some plan to ruin each other lives...its crazy.) and theres michael (hes like logans best friend)

The one really cool thing about PCA is that we get to share dorms its like were in college i love it! Except my two room mates (dana and nicole) are ALWAYS fighting and it gets on my nerves. I mean dont get me wrong i love them both like sisters but sometimes...i just wanna move out! Actually one time it got so crazy that i went and lived with quinn but that didnt last long because all she wanted to do was run experiments on me 24-7.

beep,beep, beep. "uuhh i hate that alarm clock especially since nicole always ignores it and lets it keep beeping". I get up and turn it off...nicole wakes up in a panic.

"Oh my god who turned off my alarm"

"umm i did"

"why zoey?"

"cuz its annoying and you dont ever turn it off."

"i know because it sooths me"

"whatever"

i get up and go take a shower and do my hair and everything by the time im done its 8:30... in panic i run into our dorm and find nicole blow-drying her dry hair "so it doesnt frizz" dana is still sleeping!

"hey nicole will you please tell dana that its 8:35 and that she needs to get up because class starts in 25 minutes."

"sure zoe"( instead of nicely waking her up nicole throws a pillow at danas head.)

"what the heck"

"get up unless you wanna be late"

"whatever"

LUNCH TIME

zoey sees nicole and chase sittin with each other and she goes and sits down.

"hey zoe"

"oh hey chase"

"whats up?"

"oo not much what about you guys?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(at logans usual table he sits down with michael)

"hey man what took you so long to get here today?"

"aww nothin hey how bout we sit with zoey and chase and all them."

" yea aight lets go."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

then logan and michael comes and sits with us which is real weird because usually they dont sit with us because logan always says that i put on too much perfume.

"umm logan did you forget where you sit?"

"no, why cant i sit with you and all your cool friends"

"umm sure i guess! But you shouldnt sit by me because i might smell like perfume"

"oo come on zoey you know that it was just a joke right?"

"yeah sure i guess"

after class me and nicole decided to go back up to the room and get some money for the movies.

"hey zoey it looks like someone put a note under our door? im confused...WHATS GOING ON?"

i was confused too

"calm down its prolly just a note and they didnt feel like finding one of us and handing it to them "

"it says to zoey oh my god you should open it and see who its from"

i open it...

hey zoey,

meet me at the campus store at 5:00

from:

your secret admirer

"oooooo zoey has a secret admirer, why dont i have a secret admirer"

it was wierd i had a secret admirer?

"umm i dunno maybe it wasnt suppose to be sent to me"

(what was i thinking of course it was it even had my name on it but who? and why?.)

"umm im gonna just stay here and get ready instead of goin to the movies tonight"

"alright ill go ask chase or dana but remember fill me in on everything later."

"ok i will"

it was only 3:00 but i was so excited i kept wondering who it was! Making a list of who i thought was the cutest and who i liked (i hadnt really thought of anyone who i liked there was chris, scott, michael, logan, trevor... but there was one problem the one name that kept coming in my mind... logan! And i didnt know why because logan and i are always fighting and we act like we hate each other) maybe all along i was just acting like that because i really liked him.

I got ready and then all of a sudden it was 5:00...

IM MAKING ANOTHER ONE AND ITS ALMOST DONE!

The next chapter will be about who its gonna be and its gonna be someone who you would least expect. If you didnt like it im sorry its my first zoey101 story.

Leave me a review and tell me if you liked it.


	2. who is it

dc- i dont own zoey101 or any of there characters.

Ok as you know if you read the 1st chapter zoey is going to the campus store to meet her secret admirer.

i get to the store and look around because i didnt see anyone but the cashier, logan, a senior girl and jimmy who could it be? But then i turned around and i saw lenny frezt (hes a really nerdy science guy) he was holding a rose while looking at science books.

Ok usually im not like this but i ran out of the store as fast as possible i mean yeah lenny is a really nice guy but hes just not my type and i wouldnt know how to say that to him!

After getting to my door i realized that i needed to go and tell him to his face that i didnt like him like that but as nicely as possible.

I got down to the store and went up to lenny.

"hey lenny"

"oh hi zoey how are you doing on this lovely day"

"not bad you"

"oh i am doing just great it is a perfect day for experiments"

"oh yea."

"ok lenny let me just tell you this i think your a great guy and everything and i relaly appreciate the rose and the letter but i just dont need a boyfriend right now and if you feel hurt im really sorry"

"umm zoey what are you talking about"

"the letter from the secret admirer saying to meet me here, and well i thought it was you"

he snorts

"no i am very sorry but it was not me who wrote that letter"

"oo (feeling stupid) sorry"

"its perfectly alright! Even if it was me i understand how you feel, most girls dont like me in that way."

"i know a girl who would"

"really who"  
"(knowing that quinn and mark had just broken up a few weeks ago) my friend quinn shes into the same science stuff as you"

"really"

"yeah shes in room 114 you should go and talk to her just say that zoey sent you"

"no i would feel too dumb"

"oh then i will talk to her about it and she will like you and ill have her meet you at 5:00 tomorrow night at the campus movie theatre she will be wearing braids in her hair and glasses and she will have a pink daisy in her hand."

"ok thank you zoey you are very kind"

"wait who is the rose for"

"oh everyday i bring a rose for the science section because without it i dont know what i would do"

laughing to myself "oo i see well ill talk to you later bye"

"hey zoe"

"oh hey logan"

"so what are you doin"

"not much just goin to meet chase and nicole for a movie at least i hope".

"why do you hope"

i told him the story about the letter feeling embarrassed

"ha you got stood up"

"BYE LOGAN"

"yeah bye" (laughing)

i call nicole and she tells me that her and chase decided to not go to a movie and just get sushi!so i told her i would be up in the girls lounge in a while.

On my way there i was walking and thinking to myself that when lenny ended up not being the one and when i saw logan i just thought that he... well never mind.

I got up to the lounge and eat some sushi with nicole and dana and quinn.

I told them all about it!

"hey ummm zoey"

"yea dana"

"i saw logan stickin a letter under the door this morning well i woke up late and all of a sudden i saw a letter slip under the door so i opened the door and i saw logan running away from it"

"yeah well i dont think it was him because when i walked in the room i also saw a fake snake and nicole screamed"

"hey dont make fun of me it looked real"

"he was the only one in the hall and everyone else was suppose to be in class"

"oo well i dunno i thought it was lenny so you might have been wrong too"

"whatever dont believe me but im tellin you it was him"

"ok well dana i appreciate you helpin me out and everything but can you just stay out of my business, especially when you have the wrong information."

"well excuse me for tryin to help... WHATEVER!" (she walks away)

"whats her problem?"

"well zoey you were acting a little harsh on dana just because she wanted to help you with your bonding of the opposite sex."

"ummm i guess your right quinn im gonna go and tell her im sorry right now."

i go up to the girls lounge and try to find dana because she wasnt in our room, then i turned the corner and i saw dana and logan! Yeah... i was a little confused too because they always say how much they **hate** each other!

then right there in front of the girls lounge dana **kissed** logan (well just on the cheek... but still **WHY! **) ok normally this wouldnt bug me but i had just got done telling dana that i thought i was starting to like **logan!**

Well thats what i get for actually starting to like a guy this year! The last guy that i ended up liking was a fake and stole my personality test just to have a date with me!

I walk by dana and logan and they step away from eachother and start arguing with eachother (prolly just an act) and i went into the lounge!

Nicole comes in and sits next to me on the coach.

"whats wrong so you look so sad, are you sad? Because if your sad thats bad."

"IM FINE just a little irritated and confused right now thats it"

"ok well you look like you just lost your dog... OH MY GOD! I remember when i lost my dog it was so sad."

(she starts crying and then goes up to the dorm)

uuhhh sometimes nicole just annoys me so bad with her complaining and crying all the time over stupid little things... wait what am i saying nicole is my best friend i cant talk about her like that just because im upset that logan and dana kissed!

**Ok im working on the 3rd chapter which will tell you everything about dana and logan and the kiss and it will tell you if there just friends or not and who really did send the secret letter and if zoey will talk to logan about it and tell him her true feelings that she has. PLEASE review and tell me what you think! **


	3. zoey and logan?

Ok so if you read the 2nd chapter you know that dana told zoey that her secret admirer was logan but zoey thinks that dana is just lying and then zoey caught dana kissing logan!

dc- i dont own zoey101 or any of the characters.

Its friday night and nicole and i were really bored and sittin in the dorm with only $11.00.

"we could go to the mall, you have $5.00 right nicole?"

"well yeah but its $5.50 for one ticket"

"yeah and i have 6 dollars"

"you cant go to a movie without snacks and popcorn though! Just thinking about it makes me wanna cry."

"FINE we'll just stay here."

"so wheres dana tonight?"

"i dunno prolly with logan somewhere."

"LOGAN why do you say that?"

i told her the story about what i saw and she screamed!

"but i dunno what to believe because they always act like they hate eachother."

"yeah i know what you mean."

"oh well but i saw we just go see a movie and ill borrow some money from dustin."

"ok"

we went to dustins room and he let me borrow $10.00 i swear that kid has more money than anyone our parents send us each $75 a week for food and supplies and he never spends any of it.

we went to the movies and wanted to go and see the new drake bell movie but it was all sold out so we just decided to rent a couple movies and order sushi and just go back to the dorm. ( and i was just hoping that dana wouldnt be there)

we went to the movie store and we rented 2 movies, well with only $3.50 left we each got some juice, we went back to the dorm and dana was there talking on the phone which you rarely ever see her doing... shes either always fighting with nicole or shes sleeping.

"wow you never see dana on the phone.. oh well HEY ZOE LETS PUT IN THE MOVIE"

"aa hello im on the phone"

"... yeah so"

"uuuhhh whatever just dont get in my way."

we just rolled our eyes and put in the movie, well at least nicole was watching the movie i was too busy listening on danas phone call! but all i heard was.

(laughing) yeah i know i was thinking the same thing

it would mean the world to us

your so awesome, im so glad that you could help

ok i have to go ill talk to you later bye

i hurry up and turn around hoping that she didnt see me listening to her.

"who was that?"

"uuuhhh no one why?"

"well come on your like never on the phone".

well through about half the movie everyone else fell asleep but me and with dana snorring like a pig i couldnt watch the movie or sleep so i just grabbed my cellphone, went to the girls lounge and called chase because i had felt like i hadnt talked to him in a while.

"hello"

"chase"

"zoey"

"yeah did i wake you"

"uhh no ive been up im deathly sick right now well i feel like i am "

"oh that sucks"

"stop no leave me alone im try----- tal----- hold on logan wants to say hi"

"k"

"hey zoey i just wanted to tell you... well i dunno i just wanted to say hi so hi."

"hi"

"yeah well thats logan for you hes always so... smart. (laughs)"

"yeah"

"so why are you callin at night?"

"well me and nicole rented 2 movies and her and dana both fell asleep so im in the girls lounge sittin on the couch by myself talkin to you."

"oh thats cool"  
"yeah cool and boring it sucks that your sick we could go see a movie"

"yeah well logan said that if you wanted him to he would come and hang out with you (laughs) if that helps."

"would he seriously because im so bored ill hang out with anyone right now?" all i was thinking is that i wanted to find out about him and dana.

(logan grabs the phone from chase) "so what do ya wanna go and do"

"i dunno just meet me in front of the lounge."

"allright since im with you ill order sushi. bye"

(laughs) "ok thanks bye"

chase was a little worried because well if ya didnt know he is totally into zoey! but then he thought zoey and logan naaawww never and he just ended up going to bed.

i waited in front of the girls lounge for about 5 minutes and then logan was there.

"so what do you wanna do?"

"lets go sit on the beach, i havent seen the beach since you put that webcam in that bear" (laughs)

"oh yeah" (laughs)

"so..."

"so... who you likin these days?"

"oh i dunno why who do you like?"

"oh i dunno"  
"really cuz i heard that you liked dana?"  
"OH GROSS! no were just friends and shes tryin to help me out with something."

(i didnt mean to say it but it just slipped out...) "so why did she kiss you the other night?" (whooppss)

"were you spying on me"

" no i was on my way to the lounge and i saw you 2"

"oh well if you were watching she was the one who kissed me"

"yeah i know i saw it"  
"and if you watched long enough you would of seen that it was just a friendship kiss and i wasnt exspecting it."

"yea i really wasnt trying to watch".

"so why do you care so much... its not like were goin out."

"yeah i dunno"

then we just sat there and watched the sun go down.

"oh my gosh its 11:00 time flies when your with someone you a-a-a- have f-funn with! yeah have fun with."  
(laughs) "yeah i guess come on ill walk you to your room"

he walks me to my dorm

"allright well i guess ill see you tomorrow in class."

"yea"

"thanks for letting me hangout with you"

"no problem"

"cya"

"bye"

i walk in the door and find nicole awaking like freaking out...

"oh my god where were you i woke up and you were gone and i w"

(i stopped her in here sentences and gave her the left over sushi)

"oh thanks zoe i love sushi dont you just love the sushi"

"yea well im gonna go to sleep" ( i get my pjs on and crawl in my bed)

"ookkk so where were you?"

(smiles) "oh you know with aaa logan"

(she screams)

"sshhhhhh dont wake up sleepy over there"

"thats soo cool tell me about it in the morning"  
"it wasnt anything big just a friend thing but yeah ill tell ya tomorrow."

"good-night"

"nite"

the next day in computer class i get a text message on my lap-top.

logan says: hey i had fun last night

"oh my god nicole look he instant messaged me"

"wait how did he do that hes not in this class"

"yeah well everyone uses there lap-tops in everyclass"

"right so write him back"

"ok"

zoey says: yeah me too

logan says: we should do it again sometime

zoey says: yeah we should only if you dont get sick of my smelly perfume lol.

logan says: lol. yea.

logan says: so what about tonight? are you doing anything.

zoey says: umm no prolly just order sushi and watch movies.

logan says: well would you want to go see a movie

**MRS. BROOKES...**

"ummm yes"

**"Did you get all that?"**

"umm sure" (smiles)

**"if i see messaging again im going to have to tell dean rivers"**

"sorry it wont happen again"  
"now you cant tell logan his answer"

(frowning)

"i know"

class was over and it was time for lunch so i grabed my lunch and saw dana sittin at the table alone and i didnt really want to go and sit with her because i still wasnt really sure on what was going on but i felt bad so i went and sat by her!

"hey"

"oh hey"

"hey zoe, dana look what i got? EXTRA grapes! dont you just love grapes... i love grapes!"

(laughing) "yeah nicole, hey chase"

"hey so did you have fun last night"  
"suprisingly yes"  
(looking puzzled) "really"

michael comes and sits down and then logan starts walking over to the table and sits his tray down.

"hey zoe can i talk to you real quick?"

"yeah" ( i go over and talk to him)

"what"

"today... instant messaging me"

"oh yeah sorry i got introuble for texting"

"oh its fine so whats your answer?"

"oh yeah i would love to go to the movies with you"

"ok its a date meet me right here at 5:30."

"ok ill be here"

we walk back over to the table. nicole nudges me

(whispering and trying to talk without my lips moving.)

"ill tell you later"

(whispers) "k"

we finish eating lunch! chase looked upset because he could tell what logan was asking me but i didnt want to say

anything to him because well i like chase and everything but NOT like that! were better off as friends.

after all of my classes i told nicole everything and after she screamed and cried a little we ran up to the room and did my hair and make-up.

"what happens if this is all just a joke"

"it wont be"

"huuhh its 5:10"

"yeah by the time i walk there it will prolly be 5:30!" (laughing)

"goodluck! exspecially for me since im stuck here with dana all alone"

(screams i gotta get out of here)

(laugh) "bye"

i meet logan there.

"hey, WOW you look great."

"thanks you too"  
"i know." (we laugh)

we go into the movie after about 30 minutes... well i dont know why but i kept starring at his hand well prolly because i wanted him to hold my hand but i just let it go!

then i feel him hold my hand and we look at eachother and smile. he comes closer and whispers in my ear.

"thanks for comin with me tonight i didnt think that i would ever get you to do anything with me"  
"whys that"

"i dont know i was always so nervous around you so i acted like a jerk!"

"yeah well its ok now and its different and i like it."

"me too"

after about the first hour i was sitting there and i could tell that niether of us liked the movie and that it was really boring. i turned to look at logan and he turned to look at me and then right there at the PCA movie cinema i got my very first kiss! and by logan reese. it was perfect.

" i say we get out of here and go order some sushi (laughing)"

"sounds good to me"  
we ordered sushi and took it to our spot out on the beach and sat in the sad and well after we eat he just held me as we watched the sun go down. (it was wierd because it felt so lovey dovey and i thought i would NEVER be like this but its different when it actually happens to you.)

"zoe.."  
"yea"  
he turns to me and kisses me!

" i just want you to know i would never hurt you... and well will you be my girlfriend."

"well... i dunno... just kidding yes ill be your girlfriend." (i kiss him)

i think im gettin the hang to the whole kissing thing! he walks me up to my dorm and we walk past his room holding hands and chase comes out! he sees us and you could tell in his eyes that he was heart broken! i felt really bad but i just didnt feel that way for him and i dont think i ever would!

we got to my room and we said our goodbyes!

of course i woke up nicole and told her everything!

i woke up got ready then i realized something.

"wheres dana"

"oh yeah i forgot to tell you i found out why she kissed logan and why they were so buddy-buddy"

"really why"

"her grandpa is really sick and logan knew his dad could get baseball tickets for his favorite team so he could go and see them before he... well you know. "  
" i feel so bad i was so mad at her because i thought it was about something else and to find out that it was all about her grandpa whos sick! uhhh i did feel great now i felt like crap im going to bed."

"nite"

ok so its been about 3 1/2 weeks and let me fill you in on everything well for starters me and logan are still dating, chase is upset he wouldnt talk to me or logan for the first week but now hes back to normal. dana is still with her grandfather she is takin a month off of PCA to go and visit with him before well if he gets worse! dustin had to go home because he got the chicken pocks and the dean didnt want him to exspose it to any other students. actually funny thing michael and quinn started dating! yeah i know i would of never thought that would happen. oh yeah and i forgot to tell you that the whole lenny and quinn thing didnt work out she said he was ever too scientific for her ( i really dont wanna know what he acted like on a date... :) tonight me and logan are going on a date just to the beach but thats our spot where we started actually flirting and everything!

"hey zoe... ready?"  
"yea so were just goin to the beach."  
"yup"  
"i packed a picnic... that ok?"  
"yeah thats fine..lets go"

we got there and logan sat out the blanket and i sat out the food. after we were done eating we layed next to eachtother.

"hey zoe"

"yeah logan"

"i know we've only been dating for 3 weeks but i..."

"you what?"

"this is hard for me to say because i feel like a dweb."

"its fine just say it"  
"i-i-i-i LOVE YOU."

"aaww really?"  
"yeah"  
"i love you too"  
then we sat up and we made out for like a hour.

"oh my god"

"what"

"crap i just remembered my 200pt. report is due tomorrow and i only have it half way done i gotta go."

"ok lets go"

i get up to the door and logan kisses me good bye.

"ok-o-k-kk-kk (he keeps kissing me) i gotta go"

"no"

(laughs) " i gotta go ill see you tomorrow"

kiss him and hurry up and get in my room.

"wooh whats the rush"

"umm that 200 pt. report is due tomorrow and i only have it half way done."

"that sucks well before you start tell me about your date"  
"he told me he loved me...:) )

"eeekkk thats so cool"

" yeah then we made out"

"uhhhh i wish i had a boyfriend and could make out with him"

"yeah well ill talk about it later i gotta go and write this thing."

turn on my computer...

"hey i got a new instant message."

"from who"  
"dana"  
"read it"

dana says: hey zoe i realize its 11:00 which isnt that late but i dunno anyways im just writting to tell you that i should be coming home in a couple days unless my grandpa gets worse tell everyone hi! whats new? see ya later.

"write her back"  
"fine real fast"

zoey says: hey dana everyone says hi here too! nothin real new here except michael and quinn are dating and me and logan are dating. sorry i dont have more to say im trying to write a paper.

dana says: thanks! ohh thats awesome that you all are dating! ok well ill let you get back to your paper bye! cya soon!

i go back to doing my paper its 3:00 in the morning. and im finally done.

im writting more yeah this chapter wasnt that great sorry! im gonna work on ch. 4. read and review!


	4. together forever

dc- i dont own zoey 101 or any of the characters.

my reports done... finally nice and quiet and no more keys typing on the comp. i can just go to sleep and relaxs.

BEEP BEEP BEEP (nicoles alarm)

"uuuhhhh" ( i get up from what felt like a 10 minute sleep and its allready 7:00).

"nicole, nicole, NICOLE!"

"oh my god what? what happened? did something happen? HELLO SOMEONE FILL ME IN!"

"no its 7 o clock and i just wanted to wake you up and tell you to get ready!"

"what are you my mother plus its saturday...let me just sleep in?"

"no but just think about it in a couple days dana will be here and she will wake you up even earlier and yell at you alot more than me."

"OMG your right... eeeekkkk but wait why are we waking up so early when we dont have too!"

"because dont you remember... surfing lessons are today!"

"umm ill pass!"

"they'll be alot of cute boys there!"

"eekkk! ok!"

i call logan

hello?

hey you

oh hey zoe

so do you wanna come and go surfing with me, nicole, michael, and quinn?

sorry i cant i wish i could but i gotta go and try to find a job on campus!

(disapointed) ok well i guess ill cya later then

ok bye

bye

"whats wrong zoey?"

"nothin just that logan has to go and find a job so i have no one to be partners with?"

"oh im sorry!"

we go to the beach and see quinn and michael together.

"aww there so adorable... arent they just so adorable! i think they are."

"yeah well im glad michael finally found a girl... but do you really think that there right for eachother?"

"no not really... but there happy and if there happy then i am TOTALLY so happy!"

"yeah nicole...uhuh right! (laugh)"

we go over and say hi to them!

"hey zoe"

"oh h-h-e-y michael!."

"havin fun."

"oh yeah you know me always havin fun standin on the sand alone." (laughs)

"yeah i know how that is... so wheres logan?"

"he said that he had to go and find a job."  
"that doesnt sound like logan to me!"  
"yeah i know but he prolly is... right?"

"yeah prolly i mean he wouldnt lie to you."

"so michael are you and quinn happy happy happy? because if your happy then thats so great!"

"ummm yeah nicole were happy." (sounding annoyed)

"hey quinn go ahead and go with quinn me and zoey will catch up to you guys in a min."  
"ok bumble bee"  
"BUMBLE BEE!"  
"hey im sure logan calls you some freaky names"

"umm no not really."( they both laugh)

"yeah well i gotta talk to you."

"ok about what?"

"logan.."

"ok"

"well he wanted me to tell you this..."

(looking worried) "tell me what michael?"

"i cant believe that jerk is making me tell you this..."  
"WHAT?"

"he says that he doesnt want a girlfriend right now! he doesnt want to date anyone and hes needs his space and time to think to himself about somethings."

"so hes breakin up with me?" (sadly)

"no he just wants a break"

"isnt that the same thing"

"no a break is when you wait like a week and then date again."

"well did he say why?"

"no im really sorry." (he hugs her)

(trying not to cry and walking away) "its fine"

"zoe where ya goin?"

"sorry nicole umm i think im just gonna go back to the dorm and a-a-a-a just hide!"  
"umm ok cya"

walking on my way back to the dorm thinking to myself what happened it was just last night where he kissed me and we went to the beach and hung out and... nothing really went wrong! except for me falling in love with him! i knew that i shouldnt of! UUHHH i really wish he wouldnt of told me that he loved me!

on the way to the dorm i bump into logan...

"watch it"

"um exscuse me logan you watch it and get out of my way"  
"how about you get out of the way heart stealer"  
"what are you talking about?"

"im talkin about you breakin up with me ZOEY!"

"what are you talkin about... you broke up with me!"

"NO zoey your such a liar. michael said that you wanted to take a "break" ".

"really thats what michael said you said."

"im confused"

"yea me too why would michael say something like that."

"i dunno"

"wait logan so you didnt want to break up with me."

"NO not at all i told you i LOVED you, so you didnt want to break up with me either?"

(i turn and look into his eyes and kiss him)

"of couse not"

OK hope that you liked that chapter yeah it was a little short but im gonna write another one soon!

read and revew!


End file.
